Adhesive labels comprising a layer of facestock material backed by a layer of adhesive which, in turn, is covered by a release liner to protect the adhesive during storage, transport, handling, and application are generally known in the art. Antistatic labels having a facestock material comprising a polyimide film with an antistatic base coat are also known. However, such prior art label constructions have low durability and poor temperature resistance.
It is desirable to provide an antistatic surface coating composition and label facestock materials and label constructions employing same that provide excellent electrostatic dissipative properties with high durability. It is also desirable that the label facestock material and label constructions employing the antistatic surface coating composition be resistant to deterioration when used for high temperatures applications. It is also desirable that such label facestock materials and label constructions be printable with a variety of inks and using a variety of printing systems.